The Eyesight
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: Ada sebuah rasa yang Takagi dan Azuki rasakan saat mereka bertemu pandang. Modified canon, AR, maybe semi-OOC. TakaZuki's drabble. RnR please?


**A/N:** Hyaa~ Bakuman, saya benar-benar suka Takagi dan Azuki, sayang di _canon_-nya mereka bukan _pair_, dan disini tampaknya belum ada yang membuat fic dengan pair itu. Jadi, saya bikin deh...

**Disclaimer: **Bakuman © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Warning**_**: **__Modified canon, semi-OOC, Alternate Reality._

Mengapa _pair_-nya Takagi-Azuki? Sebab saya rasa mereka manis, yang satu cakep satunya manis.

* * *

><p><strong>The Eyesight<strong>

Bakuman © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

.

a TakaZuki drabble-fanfiction by Nagisa Yoriko

* * *

><p><strong># Bangku Sekolah<strong>

Dari deretan bangku belakang, pandangannya tak lepas dari seorang gadis berambut sebahu. Itulah salah satu dari beberapa alasan mengapa Takazuki memilih duduk di belakang. Sesekali, gadis itu pun menoleh ke belakang.

Ada sesuatu yang mereka rasakan saat bertemu pandang. Sedetik kemudian mereka mengalihkan pandangan itu.

Diam-diam, Azuki mengagumi pemuda berkacamata itu. Pemuda yang selalu menempati ranking pertama di sekolahnya, Takagi. Wajahnya memancarkan kekaguman ketika melihat nama pemuda itu yang bertengger di posisi pertama. Matanya berbinar saat ia menceritakan pada ibunya tentang si pemuda. Sang ibu pun mengerti putrinya—mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Azuki Miho terhadap pemuda itu.

Takagi diam-diam menggerakkan bolpoinnya, tangannya lincah menulis sebuah kisah. Kisah andaikan ia bersama gadis itu. Tentu saja, ia masih dapat memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan guru, meski tangannya terus menyusun kata demi kata.

.

.

**# Kereta**

Takagi masih asyik mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_-nya, jika ia tidak bertemu pandang dan terkejut saat bertatap mata dengan gadis itu. Gadis berambut coklat gelap yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, ada semburat merah yang samar di wajah gadis bernama Azuki itu.

Pintu otomatis tertutup, pertanda kereta akan segera berangkat. Azuki menoleh sekeliling, sayang tidak ada tempat kosong lain selain tempat duduk di sebelah Takagi. Dengan ragu-ragu, gadis itu mendekatinya.

"_A-Ano_... Ta-Takagi-_kun_, apa disini kosong?" tanyanya malu-malu. Hatinya serasa mau melompat keluar ketika ia berbicara dengan si pemuda.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Hahaha... ya tentu saja, Azuki."

Menit-menit selanjutnya, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Takagi tahu betul akan sifat pemalu gadis itu. Ia pun bungkam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, itu tidak wajar mengingat dirinya adalah siswa terbaik di sekolahnya yang tentu tahu bagaimana seharusnya memulai pembicaraan. Ah... cinta memang sulit dimengerti bukan?

Takagi kemudian tersenyum, sepertinya ia punya ide bagus. Ia teringat akan permen coklat yang ia taruh di saku jaketnya.

"Mau?" tawar Takagi pada si gadis. Pemuda berkacamata itu pastinya mengetahui bahwa hampir semua gadis menyukai sesuatu yang manis.

Azuki menoleh perlahan, wajah manisnya terlihat semakin manis dengan semburat merah samar yang sedang menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian menyungging sebuah senyuman.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya.

.

.

**# Mangaka**

Takagi benar-benar ingin menjadi _mangaka,_ namun ia menyadari ketidakmampuannya dalam menggambar meski dirinya berbakat menulis cerita. Beruntung ia menemukan _partner_ yang tepat, Moritaka.

Dan malam ini, pemuda itu berniat mengutarakan hal itu kepada gadis yang disukainya.

Dengan jemari yang tergetar Takagi memencet bel rumah keluarga Azuki. Ia menunggu di balik pagar teralis, hatinya berdebar-debar, menunggu si pemilik rumah keluar untuk menemui dirinya.

Pintu berderit, cahaya lampu perlahan memperjelas kehadiran gadis itu. Mata coklat Takagi tidak berkedip mendapati sosok gadis di hadapannya. Balutan busana _casual_ dengan kaus kaki tinggi, benar-benar membuat Azuki terlihat jauh lebih manis dibandingkan jika hanya memakai seragam sekolah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, mereka bertemu pandang. Rona merah pun muncul di wajah keduanya.

"_Konbanwa_, Azuki. Aku... aku akan menjadi _mangaka_! Aku yang menulis cerita, dan Moritaka teman sekelas kita itu yang akan membuat gambarnya."

Mata Azuki berbinar, ia tampak tertarik. Gadis berwajah manis itu berlari mendekati pagar, ia kemudian membukanya.

"Kelak, jika _manga_ kalian berhasil dan dijadikan _anime_, izinkan aku menjadi _seiyuu_-nya."

Hening sejenak, Takagi terhanyut dalam biusan mata indah Azuki. Begitu pula dengan Azuki, ia terlena akan tatapan hangat di balik kacamata—tatapan dari pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai itu. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka berada dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Takagi kembali tersadar setelah euforia singkat itu, "Ya, tentu! Aku mengizinkanmu, dengan senang hati."

Pemuda berkacamata itu tersenyum, lalu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Azuki menyambut uluran tangan itu. Mereka pun bersalaman.

"_Deal_," ucap mereka kompak.

Kemudian, entah darimana datangnya keberanian yang membuat Takagi menjulurkan tangan kirinya. Ia menggenggam tangan Azuki dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga semakin membuat wajah gadis itu merah padam.

Takagi telah memantapkan hati, bahwa tatapan-tatapan mata itu harus ia deklarasikan secara frontal di hadapan si gadis malam ini juga. Melihat rona merah di wajah Azuki dan sikap gadis itu yang seakan salah tingkah, Takagi yakin bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

Hmm... andai _canon_-nya benar-benar seperti ini, wah bakalan seneng banget saya. _No offense_, selera _pair_ orang kan beda-beda ^^

Yang #Mangaka itu saya modifikasi dari Bakuman chapter 1, maaf kalo Moritaka-nya ngga muncul disini. Lalu, yang _scene_ di kereta itu terinspirasi dari sebuah _fan-art_ yang saya temukan di internet, manis banget deh… TakaZuki duduk berdampingan di bangku kereta

**.**

**.**

**Review Please ^^**


End file.
